Harry Potter e os Símbolos Mágicos
by Mary Jane Halliwell
Summary: Sirius em Hogwarts? Fazendo o que? Está pronto o terceiro capitulo... leia!!
1. Default chapter

Harry Potter e os Símbolos Mágicos  
  
Estranha semelhança  
  
Estava Harry Potter e seu amigo Rony Weasley contemplando, meio desanimados mas por alguma razão felizes, os letreiros "Plataforma Nove e Meia". Em alguns minutos estavam se despedindo da Sra. Weasley e do Sr. Weasley e no minuto seguinte estavam embarcando na última cabine do imenso e avermelhado Expresso de Hogwarts. - Vocês dois, nada de tampas de vasos voando pela escola , nada de guerra de mingau no café da manhã...- a Sra. Weasley dava os últimos alertas para Fred e Jorge - e nada de colocar fogos filibusteiros na cadeira de professores - Mamãe - interrompeu-a Jorge- nós nunca colocamos fogos filibusteiros no macio dos professores, mas é uma ótima idéia obrigado! - Jorge - gritou a Sra. Weasley - É brincadeira - disse Fred percebendo que a mãe ia dar uma que só ela é capaz. Quando o trem começava a se mover, Harry apressou-se à janela: - Muito obrigado por tudo Sra. Weasley - gritou Harry na altura em que o trem já ganhara velocidade e só viu a mãe de Rony gritar " você já é de casa, querido" e abanar a mão no alto para se despedir. - Muito obrigado por tudo Sra. Weasley - uma voz arrastada encheu a cabine Draco Malfoy estava parado à porta em companhia de Crabbe e Goyle; foi então que sentiram um fedor horrendo que insistia em entrar nas narinas de Harry e Rony tampadas com a manga comprida da camisa. - Ah, é você - disse Rony - eu devia saber pelo cheiro de estrume. - Cala a boca Weasley - disse Draco - pelo menos meu pai me dá alguma coisa. O seu é como um elfo doméstico que tem as coisas de favor isso se tem, né... - nesse instante Crabbe e Goyle começaram a rir mas foram nocauteados no nariz por Fred e Jorge e correram imediatamente para suas cabines deixando Draco completamente só. - É melhor você ir também se não quer que o seu nariz tenha o mesmo fim que o deles - disse Fred fechando os punhos; mas Malfoy não se mexeu, estava paralisado de terror pois não percebeu que os gêmeos, que eram muito maiores que Crabbe e Goyle, estavam lá. - Anda seu jacu perfumado - disse Jorge muito irritado. Nesse momento Draco saiu em disparada e Harry e Rony riram por eles e pelo mundo inteiro e Fred e Jorge também se retiraram e foram se juntar a Lino Jordan. - Jacu perfumado, só o seu irmão mesmo Rony -Uma voz feminina encheu a cabine com um tom alegre e ligeiramente mandão que os dois reconheciam muito bem. Na porta se encontrava Hermione Granger mas não estava só. - Nos apresente - disse Rony quando reparou a companheira parada ao seu lado. - Ah, sim - adiantou-se Hermione - essa é a Gillian Halliwell minha amiga. Ela divide o quarto comigo. - Gillian tinha os olhos castanhos e pouquíssimas sardas, seus cabelos castanhos, ligeiramente cacheados, eram compridos até a metade da barriga e sua pele era muito branca. Ela lançou a Harry um olhar carinhoso, o que significava que era uma menina muito calma e meiga. Por um instante Harry teve a impressão de que já conhecia ela de algum lugar. - Prazer. Mione fala muito de vocês dois - disse Gillian. - Isso é normal, a Mione fala pelos cotovelos - disse Rony quando Mione deu um tapa em seu braço. - Sentem-se com a gente - disse Harry. Os quatro conversaram por muito tempo, Mione contava sobre a casa de Gillian onde passou as férias e também deram muitas risadas quando ela contou sobre Katherine, irmã de Gillian. Nesse instante a porta da cabine se abriu. Era uma menina: - Gilly, estou procurando meu livro "Os Elementos Mágicos e Turísticos da França" você viu? - Não. Bem... Harry, Rony, essa é minha irmã Katherine - disse Gillian. Katherine era mais alta que sua irmã, tinha a pele um pouco mais morena que a de Gillian, seus cabelos eram compridos e tinha umas mechas quase loiras espalhadas por todo cabelo. - Então tá e... olá para vocês - em seguida saiu e fechou a porta. Depois de quatro horas, que pareceram quatro minutos, os garotos se deram conta que chegaram em Hogwarts. As carruagens estavam esperando. Os quatro embarcaram em uma carruagem puxada por um cavalo negro. Harry voltou a pensar em que lugar já havia visto Gillian, mas não conseguiu nada. Já no salão principal, a Professora McGonagall já estava guardando o chapéu seletor e o Professor Flitwick retirava o banquinho. Os novos alunos da Grifinória eram Alexis Hierro, Sally McPherson, Johnny Killer e outros três alunos. Quando o Professor Dumbledore dava as costumeiras boas-vindas e os avisos para os alunos do primeiro ano, Hagrid chamou Harry: - Psiu! Harry - disse ele baixinho. - Diga - disse Harry se inclinando para trás para ouvir melhor o amigo. - Eu estava limpando minha cabana quando encontrei isso - Hagrid deu a Harry uma coisa empoeirada, ele assoprou para ver melhor. Era uma foto de sua mãe e seu pai e, então Harry descobriu. Gillian era quase idêntica à sua mãe. 


	2. As cartas de Lupin

Capítulo 2: As Cartas de Lupin  
  
Harry estava se sentindo um pouco idiota por não se lembrar da própria mãe. Era o mesmo cabelo comprido mas o de sua mãe era um pouco mais ruivo e seus olhos eram verdes iguais aos dele, mas o resto era tudo igual até mesmo a pele branca.  
  
- Gilly olha isso - e Harry entregou a foto à ela.  
  
- Bela foto - disse Gilly, não parecia nem um pouco surpresa.  
  
- Olha bem - insistia Harry.  
  
Nesse momento Rony e Mione também olharam.  
  
- Harry! - disseram os dois em coro - Ela é igualzinha a sua mãe.  
  
Os três olhavam a amiga que continuava achando que aquilo era a coisa mais normal do mundo.  
  
- Sim, eu sei - disse Gilly.  
  
Katherine olhou também, e as duas acenaram positivo com a cabeça, deixando Harry, Rony e Mione sem entender bulufas do que estava acontecendo.  
  
No dia seguinte, enquanto tomavam o café da manhã, foram entregues os horários de aula.  
  
- Começamos bem a semana! - disse Rony animado - Herbologia com Corvinal.  
  
Ao ouvir a palavra Corvinal, os olhos de Harry brilharam. Estava se vendo ajudando Cho a enfiar uma mandrágora berrante em um vaso, mas foi interrompido por Gilly que parecia muito aborrecida.  
  
- Harry, a japonga está um ano mais adiantada do que a gente e nós já vimos as mandrágoras no segundo ano.  
  
Harry sentiu-se corar, mas então disse:  
  
- Como sabia que eu estava pensando na CHO - disse Harry, estava muito bravo por ter a chamado de japonga. Pelo tom de voz com que a amiga havia falado, ele teve certeza que Gillian combinava perfeitamente com Hermione.  
  
- Imaginei - disse ela em tom arrogante.  
  
- Como eu estava dizendo - disse Rony interrompendo os dois - depois de Herbologia temos aula dupla com o Lupin. Não é demais?  
  
- Legal - disse Hermione.  
  
Um minuto depois o correio matinal invadiu o salão. Edwiges não trouxe nada, mas foi dar uma bicadinha meiga na mão de Harry.  
  
- Bom dia Misty - Gillian cumprimentava sua coruja cor de gelo.  
  
- É uma linda coruja - disse Harry.  
  
- Você também tem uma belíssima coruja.  
  
Nesse momento, Edwiges se ajuntou com Misty e ficou claro que as duas eram muito amigas e Pichitinho ficou de lado. Gilly pegou a carta e leu silenciosamente, depois disse:  
  
- Ai, eu queria estar lá para ver, devia ser encantador!  
  
- Que aconteceu? - perguntou Rony  
  
- A minha cadelinha deu cria. Nove beagles...  
  
- Que legal, se isso acontecesse na Rua dos Alfeneiros, a tia Petúnia colocaria todos para dormir - falou Harry.  
  
- Põe uma placa na porta "Cuidado, tia anti-social!" - disse Gilly, e Harry, Rony e Mione riram até que lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.  
  
- Gillian, você viu que maravilha? - era Katherine. Trazia uma carta e uma coruja cor de areia no ombro - a Kaia me deu a mensagem - e dito isso, acariciou sua coruja.  
  
- Ei Kath! - era Jorge chamando a amiga - Vamos! A gente vai se atrasar.  
  
Então Kath se despediu deles e acompanhou os gêmeos.  
  
- É melhor irmos também - disse Hermione, e os três a seguiram até os jardins e pararam em frente da estufa número 3.  
  
Fred, Jorge, Lino e Kath se dirigiram à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
- Quem será o nosso professor esse ano? - perguntou Lino  
  
- Dizem que é um cara chamado Lupin - respondeu Fred.  
  
- A nossa nova vítima! - disse Jorge - Qual será a primeira coisa que nós vamos fazer?  
  
- Hum... boa pergunta - disse Lino - veja a lista.  
  
Então Jorge tirou da mochila um rolo de pergaminho e o desenrolou. O rolo tinha quase dois metros e estava escrito frente e verso.  
  
- Bom... - disse Jorge tentando enrolar o restante - nós podemos começar com coisas básicas como: colocar um balde d'água em cima da porta...  
  
- Não - disse Fred - muito careta, qual o próximo item?  
  
- Taxinhas na cadeira; um saco de estrume na gaveta; substituir a varinha dele por uma falsa...  
  
- Jorge! - interrompeu-o Fred - Ele é um principiante. Pegue uma coisa razoável.  
  
- Bom, que tal maçã do amor?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Os caramelos incha - língua?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Diabretes pela sala?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Snap explosivo na maleta dele?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Um acento de privada de presente?  
  
- Não.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos...  
  
- Ah! Desisto! Vamos levantar as vestes dele e pronto!  
  
- Sim!!!! Isso, isso é demais! Lino, escreva isso na lista. - disse Fred colocando a mochila em uma carteira ao lado de Kath e Lino, depois disse:  
  
- Agora prestem atenção. Kath, você... - e deu as instruções.  
  
Quando o professor entrou, Kath foi as nuvens. O professor era muito bonito, tinha os cabelos até os ombros, que estava preso. Mas Fred, Jorge e Lino não pereceram perceber o galã que acabava de entrar na sala, por outro lado eles davam risadinhas abafadas. Kath imediatamente pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro rosa e começou a escrever até ser interrompida.  
  
- Psiu! Ei Kath, Kath - era Jorge tentando chamar a atenção da amiga. Ela olhou para Jorge - vamos, você tem que distrair ele...  
  
- Sr. Weasley, Srta. Halliwell - era o professor - Posso saber o que está acontecendo?  
  
- Nada bon... é quer dizer, professor - o professor se virou e terminou de passar as anotações sobre os breakfours e Kath e Jorge se calaram. Kath parecia muito envergonhada porque quase mencionara a palavra bonitão na frente de todos. No final da aula ela deixou o que escrevia no meio das coisas de Lupin. Somente de noite o professor se deu conta que havia não uma mas quatro cartas para ele. Elas estavam dobradas em forma de coração e escrito:  
  
DE: ?  
  
PARA: Lupin  
  
  
  
Ele abriu uma e leu:  
  
Querido Lupin: Eu te amo muito. Você é muito lindo. Eu adoro como você escreve na lousa e como você apaga rebolando um pouquinho. Sua voz é muito bonita e seus olhos são demais. Te amo as.: sua admiradora secreta Katherine Halliwell.  
  
Lupin riu a beça e se divertiu muito lendo as outras cartas.  
  
  
  
A/N: Desculpa pela demora, mas a estória está um pouco trabalhosa. Espero que gostem!!! E não perca o próximo capítulo! 


	3. Sirius volta a Hogwarts

Capítulo 3 : Sirius volta a Hogwarts  
  
No dia seguinte, os gêmeos e Lino acordaram aborrecidos com Kath pois ela era o elemento principal do plano. Mas ela não parecia importar-se, muito pelo contrário, passou a noite inteira escrevendo cartas e não se dava conta de que ainda escrevia o próprio nome nelas. No entanto hoje ela acordou muito feliz porque tinha aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas depois do almoço e decidiu que terminaria de escrever suas cartas nas aulas de História da Magia e Poções. Harry, Gilly, Mione e Rony desceram juntos ao salão principal. Lá encontraram Kath, Percy, os gêmeos e Lino, Gina e Neville. Percy lia "As criaturas mais horrendas e monótonas. 7º ano". Fred e Jorge estavam tentando colocar alguma coisa no mingau de Percy, mas suas mãos sempre colidiam e fazia Jorge esparramar tudo. Gina ria da tentativa dos dois e corou levemente quando Harry sentou ao seu lado e pediu-lhe a jarra de leite. Gilly percebeu que Kath comia sua torrada com o olhar fixo na mesa dos professores e mordeu o próprio dedo, pois não percebeu que terminara a torrada. Depois pegou outra e voltou a olhar para a mesa dos professores, passando a faca no leite que confundira com a manteiga, mas não notou pois comeu do mesmo jeito. Quando o correio matinal chegou, Edwiges foi a primeira que entrou e trouxe rapidamente uma carta para Harry. É de Sirius - disse Gilly quando Harry ainda desamarrava a carta da perna de sua coruja, mas parou de repente. Como você sabe? - perguntaram os três. Intuição. Vamos, Harry, abra. Ele é seu padrinho não é? - disse Gilly. E Harry, Rony e Mione ficaram abobados. Como ela poderia saber que Sirius era seu padrinho? Vamos Harry. Edwiges vai ficar com cãibra. - falou a garota e a coruja piou alto, o que fez Neville cair da cadeira. Harry desamarrou a carta e leu em voz alta: Caro Harry  
  
Deu tudo certo. Ouça Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius O que??? - disse Rony. Obedeça - falou Gilly apontando para Dumbledore. Ele se levantou e todos se calaram. Todos acharam isso muito estranho porque Dumbledore não costumava falar no café da manhã. Bem... - ele começou, parecia querer escolher bem as palavras - como vocês perceberam, temos uma cadeira vazia aqui - e apontou para uma cadeira vazia entre ele e Lupin. Todos olharam surpresos porque ninguém havia notado a cadeira - Bom, a Professora Sinistra teve um pequeno problema e não poderá continuar a dar aulas e como todos sabem, Sirius Black provou sua inocência e então aqui está ele, o nosso mais novo professor de Astronomia. Alguns prorromperam em aplausos, outros ficaram boquiabertos e outros, como Draco, reclamavam: O que? Essa escola está indo de mau a pior! - gritava Draco - Onde já se viu? Um assassino... Mas Sirius sequer dava atenção, ele olhava Harry com um olhar paternal e Harry sorria muitíssimo satisfeito, então, Sirius passou o olhar por Hermione e Rony que mostravam a mesma expressão que Harry. Entre Jorge e Gina, Sirius encontrou o olhar de Gillian que sorriu carinhosamente para ele. Sirius viu por um segundo a própria Lílian sentada, mas depois voltou a ver uma menina de cabelos compridos, olhos castanhos e pele muito branca. Harry inclinou-se para trás para conversar com a amiga. Ei Gilly - disse ele - hoje nós temos aula de astronomia. Que maravilha! Até tinha me esquecido que hoje é quarta-feira! - disse Gilly muito feliz. Na mesa dos professores Lupin abraçava Sirius e depois os dois começaram a conversar. Harry, vamos pra aula - disse Rony. Tá bom - falou Harry. Quando passaram pela mesa dos professores, Harry abraçou Sirius e os quatro conversaram alguns minutos e depois subiram as escadas. Mione tinha aula de Aritmancia, Gilly tinha de Lendas Trouxas Relacionadas à Magia e Rony e Harry tinham aula de Adivinhação. Enquanto andavam Rony perguntou: Gilly, porque você não faz Aritmancia com a Mione e porque a Mione não faz Lendas Trouxas Relacionadas à Magia? Gilly deu uma risadinha: É simples - disse ela - eu odeio matemática, mas sou fascinada por lendas, e este trimestre é muito interessante. Estamos estudando o Rei Arthur e os Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda. A linda Camelot! - e ao falar isso seus olhos brilharam; E eu não gosto de coisas que nem sei se realmente aconteceram. Eu gosto de pensar - falou Mione. Em seguida cada um foi para sua aula. Na aula de História da Magia, Jorge estava dormindo; Lino estava sonhando acordado com os olhos fixos na lousa; Fred desenhava caricaturas dos professores, Snape estava com um gancho no lugar do nariz e elfos domésticos colhiam o óleo que escorria de seu cabelo. Agora desenhava a professora Sprout e Kath continuava a escrever suas cartas nada anônimas e assim passou a manhã inteira. Quando terminou a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ela colocou as cartas no meio das coisas de Lupin. Na Torre da Grifinória todos esperavam ansiosamente pela aula de Astronomia. Quando o quadro da mulher gorda girou para o lado, a professora McGonagall entrou e pediu a todos que a seguissem. Ela os conduziu até a torre mais alta de toda Hogwarts, lá o professor Sirius os esperava, quando a professora deixou todos os alunos (exaustos de tanto subirem escadas), Sirius começou a dar as instruções para os alunos de cada ano. Depois que terminou de falar passou por todos os alunos perguntando como estavam indo, quando chegou na sacada onde o terceiro ano estava ele deu uma paradinha e conversou com Harry. Você está bem, Harry? - perguntou ele. Estou Sirius... como conseguiu ganhar a vaga de professor? Ah! É que eu vivo com a cabeça nas nuvens... - disse Sirius rindo com os demais. 


End file.
